


The Sergeant and the Lieutenant

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Military, Army, Blue-Eyed Alec Lightwood, Funny, M/M, POV Outsider, Teambuilding, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Or, five times Platoon 5 don't notice that their commanders are dating, and one time they do
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Outsider POV [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 12
Kudos: 250





	The Sergeant and the Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick disclaimer (two actually), this is my first 5+1 fic so I hope I did okay with this style! Also, I have never been in the military so all of my information is either from stuff I googled on the US army or from my time doing Australian Army Cadets. With that in mind, please think of this army as a fictional one, not as a mirror of a real one! Just to be clear, this is set at a facility that is meant to train new recruits but all of the people with rank are already trained and have fought before. With that in mind, I hope you enjoy this!

1.

"Platoon 5, attention!" shouted Hodge. Tyler snapped into place with the rest of his platoon and watched as two men marched over towards where Hodge was standing in front of them with a clipboard.

Once the men reached them, Hodge started talking, "These are Lieutenant Lightwood and Sergeant Bane. They are your platoon leaders for the duration of your training at this facility. You've already met Corporals Herondale, Verlac and Fell, so I'll leave you in the capable hands of your commanders," Hodge left the two men- Lightwood and Bane- standing in front of the platoon and left, walking over to Platoon 6 in order to introduce their leaders to them.

"At ease," commanded the shorter of the two men, he had black hair, pale skin and piercing blue eyes. His uniform was perfectly ironed and his rank slide displayed the insignia of a second Lieutenant. He had the aura of someone that you didn't mess with. The other man was a few inches taller and had tan skin and black hair, his eyes were an unnatural seeming combination of gold and green and reminded Tyler of a cat. His uniform was also impeccable and his rank slide bore the three arrows of a Sergeant. 

The platoon immediately followed the order, earning a flicker of a smile from the Lieutenant when he saw their drill form.

"Alright everyone, I'm Lieutenant Lightwood and this is Sergeant Bane, as Colonel Hodge said, we are your platoon leaders for your time training here," Lightwood said, "I am sure you are already aware of your schedule and the classes you will be taking while you are here, so you have the time that would usually be allocated for the first lesson to settle into the barracks. I'll get you to fall out in a moment and collect your bags, you will then take them to line four. You will use that time to settle in as you have already heard the safety procedures. Just as a warning, there will be at least one fire drill every month. After you have set up, meet me and Sergeant Bane on the parade ground. You must be there by 10:45 as our first lesson for the day begins at 11:00. Is that clear?"

An echo of 'sir' confirmed that it was, and Lightwood gave the order to fall out. Tyler followed the rest of the guys over to where their bags were and hoisted his up onto his shoulder, grabbing his webbing with his spare hand. He was about to follow his section leader (Corporal Herondale) to the lines when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, Lightwood and Bane were standing together reading the platoon's schedule off a sheet of paper one of them had pulled from their numerous pockets (seriously, the amount of pockets in DPCU is epic), but that wasn't what caught Tyler's eye. The two commanders hands were intertwined, but just as Tyler realised that, Corporal Herondale called out for him to hurry up and go with the rest of his section. He didn't give it another thought until next week when Abel came back to the lines with some news.

2.

"Campwell, I need you to go and give this to Sergeant Bane," Corporal Herondale said, handing Abel some papers.

"Where can I find him?" Abel asked, taking the folded sheets of paper

"You know the main building?" Abel nodded, "Go through the east door, third room on the right,"

Abel nodded again and set out, marching over to the main building where all of the platoon leaders slept. Abel had never been inside before, but he knew that there were separate rooms for each set of leaders (each platoon's Lieutenant and Sergeant shared a room). There weren't many people around because everyone was either showering or doing something else with their downtime. Abel figured that the reason Herondale chose him was because he was the last one in Platoon 5 that hadn't changed into civvies yet.

Reaching the third door on the right, Abel knocked. There was a large scuffle of movement inside before the door was opened by Lightwood. His usually immaculate uniform was dishevelled, his shirt completely unbuttoned with the collar folded under itself as if it had been thrown on in a hurry, and the outside button of his pants was also undone. Looking past the rumpled Lieutenant, Abel could see the rest of the room. There were two pairs of boots and a shirt making a trail from the doorway to one of the beds, Sergeant Bane was lying on that bed, hair messy, shirtless and looking vaguely disappointed.

"Campwell," Lightwood greeted, his face tinged with a hint of- was that embarrassment?

"Corporal Herondale asked me to give these to Sergeant Bane," Abel said, impressed with himself for not letting his shock show on his face or in his voice.

"What are they," Bane asked, getting up off the bed and walking over to the door, completely ignoring his own shirt.

"I'm not sure Sergeant," Abel admitted as he handed them over. Bane took them and gave them a brief look over.

"Lists of activities for tomorrow. Oh, and something else. Alexander dear, we really ned to get your brother to stop putting personal messages in with platoon documentation," Bane laughed

"Magnus, what did he write this time?" asked Lightwood, wary. Abel realised suddenly that this was the first time he had ever heard his commanders first names. However, because he never used them, he found that he soon forgot anyway.

"Something that I am not going to read out loud in front of young Campwell here," Bane replied

Lightwood sighed and shook his head, "Thanks for bringing those to us Campwell, you can go back to the lines now if you'd like,"

"Thank you sir," Abel said, as he made his way back over to the barracks, he couldn't deny that he was confused. As soon as he got back to the line, he told Tyler and a few other of his friends about what he'd seen. Somehow they didn't manage to notice Herondale sniggering as he overheard their conversation.

3.

Chris took in the obstacle in front of him, they were doing team building exercises today and one of them was a 'spiders web' of string that was tangled between trees. Their task was to get the entire platoon through the web without touching the string or having more than one person in a section at once, once a person had been in a section, that section couldn't be used again. They had devised a strategy that involved having the tallest and/or strongest people in their platoon set themselves up inside a section of the web each and then pass the others across before lifting each other.

Chris was one of those nominated to go inside the web, along with Herondale, Lightwood, Bane and Campwell. It took some effort, but soon they were all in place and carrying the rest of the platoon across.

As he was being carried across, Verlac made a comment that caused Chris to snort with laughter and nearly drop him, "We should call this the Yeet and Thrust technique,"

"Why?" asked Herondale, also sniggering at Verlac's naming

"Because, you guys are yeeting us across, and we have to keep our hips thrusted up so we don't get our asses caught on the string," Verlac explained as Lightwood passed him to Santiago so he could be set down on the other side of the strings.

Bane shrugged, "All in favour of having the Lieutenant write that down as our strategy for this obstacle?" the platoon came to a unanimous agreement.

Lightwood sighed, "As much as I would love too, I don't really think all of the senior officers have such a great sense of humour,"

"Come on, do it for your favourite brother, your own flesh and blood?" Herondale said, slightly dramatically

"You're adopted," Lightwood replied, deadpan, "Plus, Max is my favourite. You should know this by now,"

"Damn, you just got rejected Herondale," Verlac snorted, Herondale just shook his head and sighed dramatically.

"Don't act so put out Herondale, we all saw that coming," Bane laughed

"Fine," Herondale huffed before turning to Chris, "We've got everyone from that side so I guess you're next,"

"How are we gonna do this?" asked Chris, wary of the line of sting separating them

"Like this," Herondale replied and hoisted Chris up, bridal style by leaning over the ropes before passing him over to Campwell, who then gave him to Bane, then onto Lightwood, before he was passed to Blackthorn who set him down on the other side. Herondale and Bane were carried over to the other side in a similar manner, now only leaving Lightwood in the web.

Lightwood stepped over the last string, careful not to let his legs get tangled as he lifted them over. He was just about to set his second foot down on the other side when he lost his balance and fell over, bringing Bane down with him. Thankfully, on the right side of the web and without touching any strings in the process. Everyone was celebrating completing the obstacle, and so they didn't notice the fact that neither of their commanders had gotten up, or more importantly, that they were now locked at the lip.

Out of the corner of his eye, Chris thought he saw Lightwood and Bane kiss, but when he turned to look, all he saw was Lightwood helping Bane up while apologising profusely for falling on him. Chris brushed off his previous and confusing observation as just seeing things.

4.

Liam sat in the mess hall at a long table with the rest of his platoon, they were all laughing and talking about the drill exam they had just passed. Lightwood was telling them to go over their notes on SMEAC for their lesson tomorrow and Bane was nodding in agreement and adding that they should also revise on CASEVAC.

Over the few months that he had been at the base training with them, Liam had grown close to his platoon and their leaders. By now he was used to Herondale and Verlac's jokes, had seen Blackthorn's artistic talent first hand, had heard about Bane's cat (Chairman Meow) and had heard the many comments Lightwood would make about his boyfriend (those always seemed to make Bane look at him fondly and chime in about something his own boyfriend had done).

Liam loved learning more about the people he was working with, they had become a second family for him. Even with the rigidity of rank between them, Liam felt safe in calling all of the Corporals his friends. Though he still didn't know either of their first names, Liam also felt like he was growing closer with both Lightwood and Bane. If the fact that they were both happy to talk so openly about their significant others was any indication that is.

Platoon 5 had found that once they got either of their leaders talking about their respective boyfriends, it was very hard to get them to stop. By now Liam knew that Bane's boyfriend was called Alexander (but preferred to be called Alec by anyone other than Bane) and had a sense of fashion that only involved worn out jeans and faded sweaters. He also knew that Lightwood's boyfriend's name was Magnus and that he had a penchant for all things glittery. Those were just some of the things Liam knew, and there were many others that he really couldn't be bothered remembering right now.

Another thing Liam had noticed about the two commanders was that they always seemed to be together, he didn't think that there was a single time they had sat apart at meals.

Because he was lost in his thoughts, Liam didn't notice that he had knocked his fork off the table until he heard it clatter on the floor. Sighing, he lent down to pick it up, he was about to grab it and sit back up when he noticed something. A tan hand was resting on Lightwood's leg, a hand that belonged to Bane. Liam was just about to brush it off and sit back up with his newly retrieved fork when he saw Lightwood's pale hand reach down and clasp Bane's, leaving their hands intertwined and resting on top of his leg.

Something about the gesture spoke of a long familiarity as well as something more than just friendship. To say Liam was confused was an understatement. But his attention was grabbed by an undignified scream coming from their table. Sitting back up, all thoughts of his commander's intertwined hands left his mind and he joined his platoon in laughing at the scene in front of them. Corporal Fell was holding a stuffed toy duck in front of Corporal Herondale's face and Herondale was trying desperately to get away from it.

5.

"Alright everyone, we're covering some basic first aid today," Bane told the platoon who were all siting inside a classroom with their notebooks ready. Bane went on to explain what to do in certain situations while everyone took notes, soon he announced that he would do some demonstrations and give them a scenario to act out. He would need someone to act out the part of the injured person, but he informed them he had already chosen someone.

"So, what do we do if our Lieutenant has hypothermia?" Bane began, giving Lightwood a wicked smile as he beckoned him over.

"Why do you always choose me?" Lightwood sighed

"Because I can," Bane replied, "Now lie down on the floor and pretend you're dying,"

Lightwood rolled his eyes but did as he was told, lying down on the floor next to Bane. Because of his close proximity to the front of the room, Mitch was one of the only people to hear Lightwood's sarcastic muttered comment of 'oh no, I'm dying,'

"Now, does anyone know what the first step is for taking care of hypothermia?" Bane asked the platoon, stepping forward. Mitch thought he heard Lightwood say something along the lines of 'let me die, at least I have a good view,' while looking at Bane's ass, but he wasn't entirely sure.

Raphael put his hand up, "Remove any wet clothing,"

"Exactly," Bane said

"None of my clothes are wet," Lightwood replied, sitting up slightly, "And just so you know, I can see you reaching for Fell's water bottle. We are not going through that again,"

"You're no fun, what if I wanted to see you have to take your shirt off," Bane sighed, dropping his hand to his side. He looked back to the class and asked them the next step. But Mitch was barely listening, did Bane just say he wanted to look at Lightwood shirtless? What the heck did that mean? And why was Lightwood blushing but also looking at Bane with exasperated fondness?

"Add layers of blankets or extra clothing," Julian said

"Correct," Bane replied, retrieving his jumper from where it was sitting on a desk and draping it over Lightwood. "What else can we do in this situation to warm him up?"

"You can share body heat," Elias told him

"Exactly," Bane lay down next to Lightwood and pulled the other man close. Out of the corner of his eye Mitch could see Herondale smirking and Fell shaking his head at the two. He wondered what that was about.

"Lastly, we can call a CASEVAC or some other form of rescue like an ambulance," Bane said, making no move to get up or let go of Lightwood.

"Sergeant, you know you can let go of him now right?" asked Fell, shaking his head slightly

"And just let him die?" Bane laughed, "Plus, I rather like it here. The Lieutenant's warm,"

"Well if he's warm then I think he's not going to die of hypothermia," Herondale replied, looking like he was going to laugh

"They're right, we can get up now Sergeant," Lightwood added sitting up. Mitch noticed that he had a faint blush colouring his cheeks and looked just as disappointed as Bane about letting go of the other man.

"Fine," Bane grumbled, "Lets move onto the next scenario. Herondale, you're my next victim and you have a broken leg,"

+1

Over the last year together, Platoon 5 had noticed some of the weird behaviour between Lightwood and Bane. Tyler, Abel, Chris, Liam and Mitch had told everyone what they had seen or heard, and no one really knew what to make of it. Until today that is.

Lightwood had been acting weirdly for a few days now, sneaking glances at Bane that could only be described as nervous. Today though, his hand kept drifting to touch a small lump in his pocket. Everyone in the platoon had noticed Lightwood's odd behaviour, except for Bane that is.

It was nearing the end of the day and Platoon 5 was out on the parade ground, practicing drill moves and marching. Soon, Lightwood called a halt.

"Platoon 5, left turn," he commanded, before marching to his own position, now facing the platoon while Bane moved to his behind them. "Right dress," Lightwood said and they hurried to fix their spacings.

After the right dress, Lightwood put them at attention before starting to speak. "Everyone, you've done really well today. I hope you don't mind me keeping you for a few extra minutes though because there is something I would like to do and I want you all to be a part of it. But first, I need Sergeant Bane to come out front with me," Everyone looked confused at what was going on, even Bane didn't seem to know what was happening as he took up his position next to Lightwood. Only Herondale seemed to understand and was smiling encouragingly at Lightwood.

"I'll admit, I never thought this would be something I would do. Especially not like this, but now that I think about it I wouldn't have it any other way," Lightwood continued before turning to face Bane, "It's been five years since I first met you, and they have been the happiest years of my life. Magnus, I love you and I have a question for you, will you marry me?" while he had been talking, Lightwood had pulled the object out of his pocket and gotten down on one knee facing Bane. The object turned out to be a small velvet ring box that contained a silver ring.

A great feeling of realisation crashed over the platoon, all of the odd behaviour between Lightwood and Bane explained as they took in the scene before them. Bane had tears running down his cheeks and he was nodding.

"Of course I will Alexander," Bane replied. A massive smile came over Lightwood's face and he stood up, sliding the ring onto Bane's finger before Bane pulled him into a kiss while the whole platoon clapped and cheered for their leaders.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave some feedback and tell me what you thought! Fun fact: the yeet and thrust is actually something my platoon did to get through the spider's web on our camp. Comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary!). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
